


Detour

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter eight: The Deathday Party.
Series: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902802
Kudos: 4





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I feel like writing is just becoming harder and harder? Anyhow, the ending is a bit abrupt because, well, I didn't really know how to end it. For some reason, I had a really hard time starting this ficlet and writing it so I'm just glad I got something done even if it isn't very high quality :)

Draco had his reservations when Moon invited him to the Hallowe'en afterparty in the Ravenclaw Tower.

It wasn't that Draco minded Ravenclaws, not really. They'd had double Charms together since first year and he'd befriended quite a few of them. And he generally preferred them to Hufflepuffs, the histrionic dimwits, and Gryffindors, the psychopathic conformists who shunned even their own if they stepped out of line. Draco still remembered what they'd done to Potter last year, but he figured one couldn't expect anything better from a bunch of blood traitors and Muggleborns.

Most of the Ravenclaws were still strongly against Slytherins, though, and Draco wasn't sure about being one of the few Slytherins in enemy territory.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Moon said dismissively, much to Draco's indignation. "You'll be my guests, no one's going to attack you. C'mon, it'll be fun! Nettlewitt's brother even smuggled us some Butterbeers from Hogsmeade and we got the house-elves to bring us leftovers from the feast," he added to Crabbe and Goyle, who immediately looked pleased.

Draco gave them a severe, disapproving look and they shuffled their hulking bodies like misbehaved children. Everyone thought they looked mean, but they were more like pets who wagged their tails to any stranger offering them a scrap of food. They'd always been a handful, ever since they'd been little. Draco dreaded to think where they'd be without him to look after them.

Which reminded Draco that he should sneak in to see Fang when his big oaf of an owner wasn't home. After that night in the Forest last year, they'd become quite good friends. Not that Draco made it a habit to befriend filthy, flea-bitten beasts or anything. He had _standards_ , after all.

He was pleased he'd eventually agreed to go because otherwise he wouldn't have witnessed the most _brilliant_ sight ever. Finally they could get rid of those pesky Muggleborns and blood traitors, ha! Father had always told him the school was in need of serious reform.

"Oh my god," Moon groaned, muffled behind his hands, as they made their way up to the Ravenclaw Tower. "I can't believe you used that word in front of everyone."

"Don't be such a prude, Moon," Draco said, in quite a good mood. "It's just a word."

Moon lowered his hands off his face and gave him a stern look. "My mother says it's an _uncivilised_ word."

"Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood," chanted Draco, just to annoy him. "I hope the heir'll catch Granger next," he added dreamily.

"Wait, is that what this is about? You're still holding a grudge over what Granger said to you? That was _weeks_ ago."

"No!" Draco denied, shiftily. "It's because she's an obnoxious Mudblood."

Moon shoved him tolerantly, frowning. "Stop using that word." He shook his head with a sudden laugh. "You know, Draco, I really don't think you need to be collecting archenemies at this age."

And just like that his good mood evaporated. Scowling, Draco muttered, "Why not. _They_ started it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
